


like a river flows

by amyelouise



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyelouise/pseuds/amyelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sleeping?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a river flows

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in 2013.
> 
> Although these are real people, this is purely fiction.
> 
> Enjoy! X

"Are you sleeping?" He was just fluttering on the edges of consciousness when he heard her soft whispers.

"Not any more." She chuckled lightly and he smiled, blinking away the sleepiness that grasped him so tightly. "What's up?" He lay still and watched as her body stretched over his, her head coming to rest in the middle of his bare chest. Her blonde hair fell in front of her eyes and he lifted a heavy finger to brush it behind her ear.

"I'm not sleepy." He huffed out a laugh and closed his eyes, letting his head droop lower into his pillow. 

"That makes one of us." She kissed his sternum as an apology and rested her cheek against his skin, breathing his scent in deeply. Her hands lay gently on his shoulders, her fingers drifting slowly up his neck. 

"You smell good." She kissed his chest again and looked up at his face, jaw slack with exhaustion. She studied him for a while, her body moving up and down with the force of his deep breathing. "Did you mean it?" He grunted a little and his eyes scrunched up, his hand moving to hold her arm.

"Mean what?"

"Earlier, with that guy... when you said I was your best friend." She was referring to their lunch earlier, when one of David's costars had cornered them on the set of Californication. He'd laughed and joked about how he thought they were banging in the nineties, and David had fit his arm around Gillian's shoulders and said that they weren't even friends in the nineties. But she was his best friend now.

His eyes opened and he studied her, the last remnants of his much needed sleep disappearing from his clouded eyes. He sat up a little and she clung tighter to his shoulders as he brought his pillow up to support his new position. He ran a hand through his mussed hair and his palm passed over his face.

"Of course I did." She smiled at him, a genuine one that he had learned to treasure, and he smiled back. 

"So... what does that make us? Best friends who have occasional sex? Best friends with benefits?" He laughed and her grin widened, baring her teeth. His fingers moved to grasp her chin and they lightly caressed the flushed skin of her cheek.

"I'd say it's more than occasional." She dropped her head back to his chest to hide her unexpected embarrassment and his hand ran from her cheek to the back of her neck and he massaged the muscles he found there. "I'd have to say... you're my best friend...", he paused slightly and pinched her side, "...who I have occasional to frequent sex with." She threw her head back and laughed but she knew him well enough to know that his noted silence meant he wanted to continue, so her chuckles died down to quiet wisps of air leaving her parted lips. "Who I am totally and irrevocably in love with." 

Her eyes snapped from his lips to his eyes and she held his gaze for what seemed like hours. They had been 'together' for nearly just a year. The closeness that they had agreed to share wasn't technically exclusive, she hadn't been with anyone except him, but she knew she'd be disappointed if she found out he had, although she'd never tell him so. A few quick "I love you's" had been exchanged every now and then, normally when their guards were down in the throes of passion or during the normal domesticity of their shared mornings, and each one was met with a pregnant pause and sideways glances. She knew deep down that she was in love with this man, her best friend, her sometimes always lover. She found herself at a loss for words at his confession but couldn't drag her eyes away from his. Her own began to water and his thumb moved to brush it away before it led a wet trail down her cheek. 

Her fingers weaved their way into his cropped messy hair as she cupped his face as she found the only words she knew. 

"And you are mine." She smiled and he joined their lips together, drinking in the taste of her that he could never forget nor get enough of. One of his hands clasped her head as their tongues danced together, the other resting on her back, drawing circles on her fevered skin. She pulled back from his kiss, still smiling, and let her forehead touch his. "You know...", she whispered, "I think there's a shorter way of saying 'best friend who you occasionally to frequent have sex with whom you're totally and irrevocably in love with'." 

"Let's leave that conversation for another day, hm? When it's not three in the morning?" She nodded her head against his and captured his lips for another closed mouth kiss. 

"I love you. I'm so in love with you. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to burst because I love you so damn much... It's always been you David." It was a whispered prayer, the words ready to be forever tattooed on his heart, the implications already binding themselves to his soul. She felt him stir against her leg at her words and she was surprised to look into his eyes and see a small stream of salty tears dripping onto his pouty bottom lip. She licked them away as she sought out his mouth for a warm solace. She shifted her body a top his so she was straddling him lightly and he moaned into their kiss as his length rubbed against her folds. She drew back from his lips, her hips undulating against him.

"Still sleepy?" Her fingers drew little circles in his sparse chest hair and a playful smile graced her lips. His hands moved from her neck, trailing down her sides, and grasped her waist, speeding up her movements.

"What have you got in mind?" 

"Well I wasn't thinking of leaving the bed." His fingers dug into the firm flesh of her ass and she let out a small whimper. 

"Sounds like a plan," he mumbled against the straight of her clavicle as he planted wet kisses along it and up her neck.

Her body moved off from his despite the desperate grab of his hands and she lay next to him, her leg still dragged over his. Her voice was nonchalant and casual as she placed her hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Great. So what episode of Breaking Bad should we watch?" He caught her hands and pushed her to the other side of the bed, laughing loudly and shaking his head from side to side. He pressed her down into the mattress as she was shaking with the force of her laughter, and attached his mouth to the side of her neck.

"Oh no little lady, you don't get to do that to me." Her chuckles subsided as his lips moved lower, passing her soft breasts and heading towards her navel.

Her hand combed through his hair as he showered the flat of her stomach with kisses, still edging closer to the juncture of her thighs.

"It's why you love me." He looked up at her from in between her legs and smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! If you want to send me prompts or ask any questions, you can reach me on my writing blog http://www.foxgrovebooks.tumblr.com I'll be posting all my fics there plus a few exclusive ones that won't get posted to AO3. I have a little update tab there that you can hover over and it'll tell you what I'm working on!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your continued support and kind messages, it means so much! X


End file.
